


The Love and Life of the Embers Family

by KitKatFat15



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFat15/pseuds/KitKatFat15
Summary: Jasmine, 'Jazz', Embers was a normal police officer. Her older twin brothers, Jake and James Embers, worked with the SWAT team, her younger sisters, Bella and Hannah Embers, worked at Cyber Life, while her older cousin, Delta Embers was the reclusive CEO of Cyber Life. They're a normal family, right? Wrong. This is their story .Takes place during the events of Detroit Become Human.Is not canonMight take a while to update
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James catches the first view of Connor in a hostage situation.

James sighed a rubbed his eyes. Sure he believed androids should have equal rights, but this was horrible. If this was how all deviants were going to act, maybe it's better if they stay out of public eye. He readjusted his gun and peaked out from behind the curtain, but quickly ducked back inside when he was shot at. He pursed his lips. He wondered when this supposed negotiator was set to arrive. "Hey James, who do you think they're gonna send in? Do you think they're gonna send in Kaleson again?" James shuddered. "I hope not. I almost got shot because of that idiot." Gwen nodded.

Gwen was a petite blonde woman that could pack a mean punch. She was quite pretty, but James didn't think he would ever date her. Soon he saw someone new walking through the house in a black jacket that said some numbers on it. 'An android.' he thought to himself. He walked through the house collecting evidence. 'RK800, huh? That must be the new prototype meant to deviant that Bella was working on. I thought he was first suppose to work at the police department?' He quickly sent a group message to Jake, Jazz, Bella, Hannah, and Delta.

_James- Hey! I thought that the Rk800 model was suppose to be sent to the DPD?_

_Jake- Yeah, I was wondering that too._

_Delta- We decided to send him out to see how he works with people and if he can get the hostage away successfully. After this he will be sent back and will be tweaked before going out into the field._

_James- That makes sense. Thanks Delta._

James exited the message and refocused. The RK800 was heading out towards the deviant. James hissed in sympathy as he saw him get shot in the shoulder, thirium going all over the wall. "Stay back! Don't come any closer or I'll jump!"The little girl kicked at the deviant, trying to get away. "No! No, please! I'm begging you!" The deviant pointed his gun back at the little girl causing James to clutch his gun tighter. The team on the roof set up for a shot. Jake could tell they just wanted him to drop the girl so they had a clean shot at the feral Deviant. 

"Hi, Daniel! My name is Connor!" Huh, Connor? "How-How do you know my name!" The deviant asked. "I know a lot of things about you! I've come to get you out of this." The deviant seemed to destabilize as the helicopter came closer, blowing away chairs. Connor approached Daniel slowly, trying to calm him down. Connor spotted Dale laying on the ground, bleeding from a gunshot wound. Connor knelt down next to him until the deviant shot at him and told him to stay away. Connor refused and stated the man needed medical attention and took off his tie, wrapping Dale's arm with it, stopping the blood flow.

Connor got back up and approached the deviant. The plane had gotten annoyingly close, so that even James with his upgraded hearing, could barely make out what was being said. Suddenly Connor was motioning away the copter, and telling Daniel to trust him. Daniel seemed to calm slightly and ask for a car. Connor said he couldn't do that and that he should drop Emma. Daniel did so and Emma ran towards the house and into the arms of Jake. Connor pulled out a pair of cuffs and told Daniel to drop the gun. He did so and Connor cuffed him, leading him out of the apartment.

James was impressed. He thought that Daniel would have been shot immediately. He wondered what would happen to him, so he messaged the chat again.

_James- Hey, what's going to happen to Daniel?_

_Hannah- Who?_

_Jake- The deviant whom we were just dealing with._

_Bella- He's most likely going to be scanned, given therapy, and sent to Jericho._

_James- Wait. I'm confused. I thought Connor said he would be pulled apart to find out what was wrong with him?_

_Delta- Well of coarse that's what the public needs to think. After the rebellion that's going to happen, Cyber Life will be shut down, and a new and upcoming company that we started will take over._

_James- Why will our company take over?_

_Delta- Well, people aren't going to trust Cyber Life anymore. At some point I will most likely be forced out of my position by the stock holders. In our company, we hold stocks and only hire Android rights activist and androids._

_Delta- In doing this we still keep a company, and the androids and deviants have somewhere to get parts._

James closed messages and started to pack away his supplies and go down to the car waiting to take them back to the SWAT base. He was meeting up with the family tonight for drinks, and wanted to take a shower before hand. As he exited the building, he saw Connor talking to Captain Allen, before getting in the self driving car set to take him back to cyber life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like how I spared Daniel? Comment and let me know!


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella goes to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just wanted to point out that Bella, Jazz, and Hannah are female. Jake and James are male. While Delta is nonbinary, going by They Them pronouns.

Bella stretches lazily before getting out of bed to take a shower and get ready for work. Today she was going to be working with Daniel again. Last week they had made some progress on appropriate responses to human contact and how to blend in. Today they, the team assigned to him, where going to be changing his looks. After that he would be sent to Jericho. The hole ordeal was quite boring. She wished she was on Hannah's team. Why did she wish that? Well Hannah's team was finalizing the tests on Connor today. After that Connor would be sent to the DPD to work there. 

Delta had been in contact with the DPD Captain Fowler, and they were planing on putting Connor with the suicidal police lieutenant Hank Anderson. The plan was that Connor would help Anderson and in turn Anderson would be able to help Connor deviate. The police station didn't need to know about the last one. Bella finished her shower and got dressed. When she got downstairs she pet her cat Amy, and pulled out a breakfast bar to eat on the way to work. She grabbed her keys and head off to start the day.

When she arrived at sub level 14, she got out and headed towards the room where they were meeting today. She walked in to find Daniel fiddling with the phone they had given him. It had a few games on it as well as some music. "Hello Daniel." Bella said as she set down her bag. Daniel looked up at her. "Hello Ms. Embers." Bella sighed. "How many times have I told you to call me Bella?" Daniel smiled at her. "27 times as of right now, Ms. Embers." Bella shook her head fondly. 

Soon the others started to arrive. First there was Susan, a woman in her mid thirties that had written several papers about Deviancy. Then came Trisha and Tristan. They where twins who had recently started working in this department, but had worked in other departments for the last decade. Lastly came Damien. He was in his late twenties and had bright blue hair. "Alright lets get to work. Today we will be getting Daniel a new appearance." Trisha said while Susan handed Daniel a tablet with a test form pulled up. 

"Alright Daniel, I need you to answer these questions, then we can begin to order things." The test was about what he would like to wear, and what style he would like. In the end, he ended up picking a dark blue polo with black jeans for clothes, and he wanted his hair turned light brown and long enough to put into a bun. He also chose to have a darker tan. Susan got to work ordering clothes in his size and picking similar items, while everyone else pulled out their laptops to code. Trisha and Tristan began to make a code that would change his synthetic skin tanner, while Damien and Bella started to work on his hair. Damien pulled a cord into Daniel's neck, while Bella opened the menu that popped up, and chose hair. By the time they where done, Daniel looked very different. He had on a green polo, with black slacks, a man bun, not unlike Kamski's, and a surfers tan.

"One last thing!" Bella went to the cabinets and pulled out a scalpel. "What's that for?" Daniel asked nervously. "Don't worry. It's just to take out your LED." Trisha responded. "Now I need you to deactivate your skin near the LED, so I don't damage it." Daniel did what Bella asked. Bella lightly pushed the scalpel under the LED, and pushed it up. The LED came off with a small pop. "How am I supposed to communicate with other androids now?" Daniel asked. "You use this." Tristan said as he handed Daniel a ring. "It works the same as your LED, but is less suspicious. Try it on." Daniel put the ring on his finger and hummed in appreciation. "Thank you." He said quietly. "It's no problem. Now remember what we told you." Damien said. Daniel nodded. "I know. Never tell anyone what model I was or who I belonged to, only that I escaped and don't want to talk about. Never tell anyone who helped you, and never hurt anyone, except in self defense."The team smiled happily at Daniel. "Well It's time to go." Bella stated sadly. She went into a cabinet and pulled out a back pack full of blue blood and bio components

"Give this to the people at Jericho. It will help them." Daniel nodded and stood up, giving every one a hug. They waved goodbye as Bella led him out the door, towards the back elevator. They got in and went to the back exit. They walked away from the building and towards the park. "It was nice meeting you Daniel. I hope we meet again some day." She smiled sadly at him. "Oh wait! Before you go take this!" She handed him a $30 bill. "This should be enough to get to the first piece of the puzzle. Goodbye Daniel." Bella said as she gave him a hug. "Goodbye, Bella." He said as he pulled back and began to walk away. Bella stayed where she was until he was out of sight. She sighed to herself. She really would miss him. She shook her head and began the walk back towards work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do Bella x Daniel latter? 
> 
> Please comment and give review.


	3. chapter 3

Hannah sighed and took a long sip of her coffee. Today was stressful. She had her supervisor breathing down her teams neck about getting Connor finished. "Hey Jenna! How's motion test going?" She called out to a small blonde woman with round glasses and a long lab coat. "Pretty good Hannah! This only problem I've found is how far his neck can turn." Hannah hummed in thought. "Maybe try opening the neck panel and loosening the neck connector." Jenna gave a thumbs up and did what she asked. 

Jenna snapped her fingers in Connor's face, then off to the side. Connor turned his neck to look at the fingers. "All good! Thanks boss!" Jenna called out to Hannah. Hannah gave a thumbs up and restarted trying to fix the motion in his arm, after all, Connor had been shot. Jared, one of the new lab techs, was helping Arin, a senior coder, to program the Zen Garden, making it more peaceful, while Nicola was implating a code to help Connor blend in with Humans. 

After a few more hours of work, Connor was all set and ready to go to the DPD. "RK800, Connor model, state your primary Function." Hannah stated. "RK800, Connor Model, primary function is to help solve crime, and find out why androids are deviating." Hannah nodded. "Check Forensic Labs." Connor's LED flashes yellow, checking his state. "Forensic Lab; Functioning properly." Hannah smiled proudly. "Run diagnostic." Connor's LED circled yellow for about 10 seconds, then he replied. "Thirum levels; 100%. Biocomponents; all functional and running at optimal level. Memory storage; 98% empty. 2% saved memories. All systems functional. " Jenna typed things onto her tablet, recording data.

"Alright Connor, looks like your all set. You'll be heading out to the station tomorrow morning. For now, go into stasis and wait." Connor nodded and left, going to the stasis area. 

By now it was around 6:00 pm, and Hannah's shift was over. She waved goodbye to her team, and left the building. She took a Taxi to the Embers Estate to see Delta. When She arrived, She quickly made her way up the stairs and to the main entrance. She knocked on the door and waited. Soon the door swung open and she heard a voice welcoming her, telling her to go to Delta's office. She made her way there, looking at the paintings of her uncle and aunt, as well as Delta. In the paintings, Delta had a small frame, with dark blue eyes, pale skin, and raven colored hair. 

These portraits were pretty accurate, except for now Delta had a green right eye, as well as a scar, running from their right temple, through their eye, through their lips, and down to their left shoulder. Soon Hannah arrived and knocked on the door. "Come in!" She head a cherry voice call out. Hannah opened the door and stepped in to an office bathed in light coming from the windows running along the wall. When Delta saw Hannah, they got up and gave her a hug, before ushering her into a seat. "How's he coming along?" Delta asked Hannah. 

"He's all ready to be sent out to the DPD." Delta grinned excitedly. "I can't wait to meet him." Hannah snorted and smiled at her cousin. "What? He looked pretty cute in all the reports I've seen." Hannah shook her head fondly. "So how's Mitsy coming along?" Hannah asked her cousin. Delta smiled and projected finished blueprints and pictures of a half finished cat from her green eye. "She's looking great so far! When I'm finished creating her, I'm going to send the less advanced blueprints to Cyber Life." The cousins chatted for a little bit until it was time for Hannah to leave, and Delta to get dinner.


End file.
